


a flower in the hands of those who had no intention of watering him

by chanyeql



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Unrequited Love, maybe?? idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeql/pseuds/chanyeql
Summary: baekhyun makes it glaringly obvious he needs some help





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this wont rly b updated often i got a-levels n ive never written fic b4 so lets see how this goes???? feedback welcome i dont rly have a plan for this as such n can incorporAte some things if u want? anyway. stream naughty boy by pentagon

** he was a flower in the hands of those who had no intention of watering him.  **

baekhyun sighed to himself, slipping his well-worn jacket off onto his living room floor, and promptly collapsed face-first onto the sofa. after a few seconds of very near suffocation, he turned his head to get a breath of air, and a disappointed look from his roommate. kyungsoo got up from his armchair and padded over to the front door. “you didn’t close it. again.” he said nonchalantly, his deft fingers turning the multiple locks that adorned the door. baekhyun replied with a vague noise of acknowledgment, eyelids fluttering closed. “hey.” kyungsoo snapped his fingers, his unkept brows furrowing in an expression he easily fell into. “you haven’t been home for three days. where were you?”

no reply was given.

“baekhyun.”

nope.

“seriously.”

...

“i was worried.”

one of baekhyun’s eyes lazily opened, flickering over to look at kyungsoo. the corner of his mouth curled up in a pseudo-smile. “don’t worry about me, kyungsoo-yah. i’m-”

“an adult. i know.” kyungsoo did not budge from his position by the door. “i was just wondering.”

“and wonder you will continue to do! now shush, i’m trying to sleep.” baekhyun’s eye slid shut once more, and the boy wriggled his body into a more comfortable position. kyungsoo puffed his cheeks out in frustration. he stood for a few seconds in silence, before stalking out of the room. 

“next time,” he called out behind him. “use a better concealer.” 

baekhyun’s eyes snapped open, and he pressed a cold hand to his jaw.

“i can see the bruises. take care of yourself.” kyungsoo’s voice echoed in the older man’s ears, and he bit his lip, curling in on himself slightly. a nap would be a good antidote for this bad mood.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all i wanna say is that minnie is not exactly supporting baek how a friend should .

the late afternoon sun shone through the wooden slats covering one of the few windows in their apartment. baekhyun’s face was illuminated in this orange glow, eyelashes sparking in the sunlight, breathing slow. kyungsoo had left the apartment some minutes ago, to run some errand or another. a note left on the kitchen floor (knocked from the counter by their unofficial pet, a cat, who they had named xiumin, who managed to make its way into a locked apartment on the 41st floor everyday like clockwork) listed the usual instructions. 

> _ don’t leave until i’m back, feed the cat, eat some food (there is chicken in the oven), try and have a shower and brush your teeth if there’s time. i ~~ lov  ~~ hope you had a nice nap. – soo _

a sharp rap on the door awoke baekhyun from his slumber.

“who is it?” he called out, voice raspy from lack of use. 

“you know!” the visitor replied, cheery tone creeping in through under the door. “let me in, baekhyun, i’m hungry.”

with a grumble, baekhyun clawed himself up to a seating position. ignoring the head rush, he stood up and shuffled his way to the door, peeking through the peephole. his neighbour, the ever-gorgeous and composed kim minseok, stood there, eyes trained on the peephole, mouth stretched in a gummy smile.

baekhyun smiled in return, before hastily unlocking the door, flinging it open to capture the elder man in a hug.

 

“shoo, shoo, no affection, only food, please.” minseok let out a mirthful laugh, gently pushing past the younger to wander towards the fridge. “don’t you have your own food?” baekhyun pouted, skipping after him. if this was an anime, his eyes would be sparkling. but baekhyun is korean, not japanese, and certainly not 2-dimensional, so his eyes stayed as they were. minseok chose to ignore him, instead digging into a tupperware box full of kim-chi. 

“you didn’t feed your cat this morning.” he said after a while, mouth full of food. baekhyun’s eyes flickered to a spotless food-bowl on the kitchen floor, and his jaw dropped. “whoops! that totally slipped my mind! you notice the smallest things, seokkie.” baekhyun leant on the kitchen counter, blinking innocently up at minseok. “do you notice anything else? about me, specifically?” minseok’s eyes followed baekhyun’s path to the bowl, eyebrow twitching. 

“yeah, i’m very observant.” he snapped the box shut, and put it in the nearby sink. baekhyun shuffled closer. “well? what about me, then?” “you’ve got a bruise.” minseok gave an amused snort, poking the said injury. “and..” he glanced over the expectant baekhyun, eyes grinding to a stop over the boy’s crotch. “an erection?” 

“wh-“ baekhyun shot back in a flash, hands immediately coming to cover his groin. “no i don’t!” “i know. just kidding.” minseok replied dryly, rolling his eyes, and slinking out of the kitchen. baekhyun followed behind him, like an obedient puppy, sitting opposite the elder man when he sat down on the sofa. 

“but seriously,” baekhyun whined. “you don’t notice anything?” minseok’s eyes raked over the boy, who wriggled in anticipation. “oh.” he said after a beat of silence. “did you get a tattoo?” baekhyun beamed, pulling at the collar of his shirt to show the image off more clearly. it was a small stick and poke tattoo, still red with rawness, and in the shape of a planet, with a moon, and two stars near it. an extremely common motif, to be honest. “it’s my dad, my mum, me, and my brother.” baekhyun explained, pointing at each individual symbol. 

“i gathered.” minseok smiled warily. “where did you get it done? it looks a bit messy… was it safe?” “nope!” the younger replied cheerily, sinking back into the cushions. “some guy I met at 7/11 did it for me. he was nice.” 

minseok's expression became uncomfortable, and he too, leant into the sofa. "baek..." a moment of quiet passed between the two. "i know it's not exactly in my place to say, but-" "then don't." baekhyun snapped, sitting upright again. "it's fine. i'm fine.”

his hands held up in surrender, minseok simply shrugged, tilting his head towards the boy. “i’m just saying what we all think.” before baekhyun could butt in with some harsh words disputing that, minseok continued, popping a stale candy he fished out from in-between the cushions into his mouth. “anyway, let’s talk about something else. your darling boyfriend?”

a rueful point at the bruises on his jawline was all minseok needed to know. the elder stood up abruptly, dusting off his jeans, unnecessarily vigourously, baekhyun might add. 

“please don’t.” he choked out, face flushed, and grabbing at minseok’s trousers. “it’s embarrassing.”

all he got in reply was a look of pity, and the slamming of the door in his face. A few moments later, his phone dinged with a notification, and baekhyun scrambled to get the device out of his pocket, his hand scrubbing furiously at his streaming eyes.

 

**minni3mouse** : Break up with him, cut him out of your life, or I’m calling the cops.

**minni3mouse** : We can’t stand to see you in pain anymore.

 

baekhyun sat, shaking, next to the front door for a good thirty minutes, before being greeted by a very tired, and now very concerned, kyungsoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof that escalated quick


End file.
